Esplendor Hialino
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Em toda a sua vida acreditou piamente que seria uma grande Lady, cheia de fama. Mas acabou trocando a espada e o escudo por um arco e flecha. E um grande Mestre de combates por um Caçador taciturno e assustador. Nada mais poderia dar errado.
1. Quando tudo pode dar errado

- **E então, Hialina, no que pretende se especializar?** - Uma pequena aprendiz perguntara, desviando os olhos de seu livro. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos trançados e os orbes até pareciam ser de uma cor amarelo-avermelhada graças ao reflexo que o fogo causava neles. Mas um olhar atento já notava que eram de um verde claríssimo.

- **Mas é claro que uma Lady! Que nem o papai!** - A outra respondeu com entusiasmo. Era tão pequena quanto a primeira. Cabelos curtos e de um verde bem escuro combinavam com os grandes olhos castanhos e espertos. Tinha o corpo esguio e nada de músculos. Nem mesmo o pouco necessário para segurar uma espada.

- **Você? Uma Lady?! Tá brincando! Não vai nem passar no teste de Espadachim!** - O garoto encorpado e alto riu. Descaradamente, na frente dos outros aprendizes. Hialina grunhiu em resposta, fuzilando-o com o olhar. Ele era muito bonito, até mesmo para uma criança. Cabelos rebeldes e loiros contrastavam com olhos também verdes.

- **Você é um boboca, Rilian! Eu vou passar no teste e você vai ver! Eu vou me tornar uma grande guerreira!** - A menor de todas explodiu em cima do rapaz, segurando a grande vontade que tinha para avançar nele. Mas ela tremia e isso era bem visível. A outra moça resolveu intervir.

-** Guerreiros todos um dia nos tornaremos, Hialina. Quero ser uma grande Bruxa e estou treinando duro para isso. Você... Tens coragem, mas Rilian tem razão. Serás massacrada na Guilda dos Espadachins. Por que não pensa melhor?** - A moça tornou a baixar o livro e o guardou quando percebeu que o sono ia bater. Desfez-se então da trança e Rilian não conseguiu parar de olhar para a colega.

- **Pryencia tem razão, Hialina. Não valeria a pena morrer por algo que não pode ser alcançado.** - O outro rapaz murmurou, de maneira taciturna. Tinha cabelos tão negros quanto a noite e olhos da mesma cor, profundos e analíticos. Percebia-se com isso que ele era muito pessimista - ou realista, dependendo do ponto de vista.

- **Exatamente, Hialina. Não é sobre todos que cai a benção de Thor e Tyr. Só espero que Freya olhe por mim. Quero muito ajudar os outros.** - A mais alta de todas suspirou sonhadora. Era óbvio a sua inclinação para com a Igreja. Apesar da aparência altiva, era bem magra e esguia também, não tendo qualificações para qualquer outra classe. Talvez os bruxos e alquimistas, mas nada daquelas magias e poções complicadas a agradava. Enquanto falava, foi soltando os cabelos azulados e longos da fita que sempre amarrava na ponta deles.

- **Kent... Lilith... Até vocês?** - Hialina soluçou, sentindo os olhos ficarem mareados com a falta de confiança dos colegas nela. Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota levantou-se tão rápida e repentinamente que até assustou os colegas. E correu, correu até encontrar uma grande árvore. Lilith e Pryencia foram atrás dela, mas nunca conseguiriam subir em uma árvore como aquelas. E, ao olharem para cima, não viram mais do que sombras causadas pelas folhas, sem localizarem a amiga. Virando-se para os dois rapazes que permaneciam sentados, soltaram de uma só vez.

- **Vocês são dois insensíveis!!**

**~*~**

Os quatro aprendizes levantaram cedo naquele dia. Era o dia da escolha, em que todos iriam separar-se e só se encontrariam Odin sabe-se lá quando. Mas é claro que não foram direto fazer o teste. Primeiro caminharam até a grande árvore, para ver se conseguiam encontrar a colega. Até mesmo a boa visão de Kent não prestou para muita coisa. Ou ela não estava lá, ou simplesmente estava tão bem escondida que não conseguiram localizá-la.

- **Não temos o dia todo. Vamos logo. **- Rilian resmungou. É claro, estava preocupado com a aprendiz, mas a ansiedade de tornar-se finalmente espadachim depois de tanto treino como aprendiz estava subindo-lhe pela cabeça. E, pelo visto, não era só ele que sentia-se assim, apesar das garotas estarem visivelmente mais preocupadas com Hialina do que os outros dois.

- **Mas não podemos abandoná-la. Íamos todos juntos prestar o teste para ver o que seríamos de verdade.** - Lilith murmurou desapontada. Não queria magoar a amiga, mas era fato que também estava ansiosa pelo seu dia.

- **Foi o que dissemos e a única que não está cumprindo com sua palavra é Hialina. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de simplesmente parar e esperar por ela. Todos sabemos o quanto isso é importante para cada um de nós.** - Pryencia interveio, apesar de também preocupar-se com ela. Dando de ombros, ainda completou. - **E ela pode ter ido na frente. Ou não quer ir conosco, ou já teria descido.**

Os outros três concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. E logo se encaminharam para o palacete onde seria feito o teste oral para ver com que classe mais se identificavam.

**~*~**

Assim que os colegas saíram de perto da árvore, permitiu-se relaxar depois de permanecer tão rígida por tanto tempo. Mas ficou satisfeita, ninguém a viu e nem a incomodaram. Com um suspiro, desceu com a mesma habilidade com que tinha subido. Tirou as folhas que estavam presas em seu cabelo e roupas e ainda esperou mais um pouco. Não sabia quanto tempo iria demorar para que cada um dos colegas fizesse o teste, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Ficou lá por quase meia hora, até andar decidida na direção do palacete, seguindo os passos dos amigos.

Chegando perto da porta, passou pelo instrutor em silêncio. E o homem fez o mesmo, apenas olhando para a garota de maneira curiosa. Assim que entrou, teve que piscar algumas vezes para acostumar-se com a escuridão repentina. Era um lugar pequeno que conduziria para Prontera, mas havia muitas Kafras para teleportarem os aprendizes para suas devidas cidades de treinamento. Quando chegou, um velho senhor sentado em frente à uma larga e alta mesa de pinus fazia uma série de perguntas para um aprendiz à sua frente. Ao lado, algo que parecia com um soldado ou cavaleiro conversava animadamente com uma aprendiz sobre magos ou algo relacionado à isso. Mesmo sem saber ao certo o que fazer, Hialina esperou pacientemente pela sua vez. O menino fora teleportado para algum lugar que não lhe interessava e a menina tomou seu lugar. O homem mais animado chamou-a com um olhar, e ela aproximou-se.

- **Pelo jeito hoje será outro dia cheio logo cedo! Diga-me, pequena, sobre que classe quer saber mais?** - O senhor deu um sorriso encorajador, enquanto esperava pela resposta.

- **Ahn... Sabe... Bem... S-Sobre os Espadachins, senhor.** - Hialina gaguejou, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer.

- **Espadachim? Você não é um pouco pequena para isso? **- O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, observando-a de cima a baixo. A aprendiz sentiu o sangue gelar.

- **Eu ainda vou crescer muito, senhor. Sou nova. **- A pequena respondeu, tentando segurar o choro que já estava começando a sacudir-lhe os ombros.

- **O que posso fazer... Só guio os inexperientes. Bem, os espadachins...** - E assim ele começou seu discurso, mostrando os pós e contras de ser um espadachim, como alta força, mas poucos pontos de magia. E por último disse quais as classes que um espadachim poderia seguir: cavaleiro ou templário. - **Existe alguma outra classe que gostaria de saber mais?**

Hialina balançou a cabeça, satisfeita de ouvir o que iria enfrentar quando virasse espadachim. Com sua coragem renovada, foi até a frente da mesa e encarou o senhor olhando alguns papéis. Não querendo ser rude, tentou chamar-lhe a atenção com uma tossidinha. Sem resposta, esperou um pouco antes de tossir novamente. O velho homem ergueu o olhar.

- **Por acaso está doente, minha jovem?**

- **A-Ahn, não s-senhor.** - A aprendiz desviou o olhar, ruborizando um pouco.

- **Bem, então vamos começar o teste.**

As perguntas eram de múltipla escolha e Hialina respondia rápido, com determinação e certeza. Seus colegas e principalmente Rilian veriam como o teste lhe daria certo. Depois da última pergunta, o senhor ficou olhando os resultados, analisando-os e fazendo algumas anotações. Enfim, ele lhe deu o resultado.

- **Você tem o espírito aventureiro e gosta de ajudar os outros com seu jeito único. Tenho que admitir jovenzinha, nunca vi um teste com tamanha dualidade como esse. Por isso posso lhe dar duas opções, que, é claro, você não é obrigada a seguir. Você pode ser uma arqueira ou...**

Mas o homem foi interrompido pelo instrutor que guardava a porta do palacete. Inclinando-se, o rapaz murmurou algo para o senhor, que apenas afirmava e murmurava coisas como "É mesmo?" ou "Você tem certeza disso?". Depois de terminada a conversa, o homem ajeitou-se na cadeira e fixou seu olhar em Hialina, que novamente congelou.

- **Desculpe a interrupção. Mas pelo que ouvi você tem uma forte aptidão e inclinação para uma vida de arqueira. O que me diz, jovenzinha?**

- **M-Mas senhor... E-Eu quero ser uma L-Lady...** - A pequena murmurou, sentindo o chão faltar para seus pés. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. E o que veio a seguir foi pior.

- **Você é pequena demais para ser uma Lady, minha jovem. Ouça meu conselho. Eu fui um cavaleiro da velha guarda do rei e, mesmo que você passe no teste para Espadachim, nunca vai entrar na Guilda. Uma **_**Claymore**_** tem o seu tamanho, pelo amor de Odin! Por que não tenta isso que lhe disse? Você pode gostar.**

A vontade de Hialina foi chorar ali mesmo, mas encheu o peito e ficou muda por vários segundos. Se começasse a falar, tinha certeza que iria ter um acesso de choro ali mesmo. Acalmando-se um pouco, afirmou timidamente com a cabeça, murmurando baixo.

-** S-Sim senhor...**

Com um pequeno bater de palmas, uma Kafra abriu-lhe um portal logo abaixo dos pés da pequena jovem à sua frente. Assim que recobrou a consciência, a primeira coisa que viu e ouviu foi um casal de passarinhos empoleirados em um galho de árvore. Olhando para os lados, nem sabia onde estava. E depois lembrou-se de algo importante: o que os arqueiros faziam? Pelo jeito sua jornada apenas começara. E não muito bem.


	2. E que o treino se inicie

Era sua chance. Estavam a menos de cinco metros de distância. Armou a flecha em seu Arco Composto, puxou a corda até a mão ficar perto do nariz e esperou até atingir a mira desejada. Assim que ficou satisfeita com o local onde atingiria o oponente, largou o projétil. Com um zunido, a flecha raspou o pêlo da orelha de um Lobo, que pareceu não ficar satisfeito com a interrupção de seu sono. Balançando a cabeça, o monstro procurou por seu agressor, vendo a Arqueira mirrada embasbacar-se para armar outra flecha. Um uivo estridente anunciou a sua investida contra a garota, que desistiu de lutar e começou a correr.

- **POR QUEEEEEE???** – Choramingava Hialina, subindo na primeira árvore alta o suficiente para ter certeza de que não seria atacada pelo Lobo.

Três anos já haviam se passado desde o dia da escolha, que mudara tudo em sua vida. Primeiramente perdera-se em Payon. Em seguida quase não passara no teste de arqueiro, já que, de acordo com o instrutor, todos os troncos que levava estavam danificados. Por último, mas não menos importante, nem sabia como manejar um arco. Até aquele ano. Sabia como colocar a flecha na corda, puxá-la e atirá-la. Agora, acertar o alvo era um outro assunto totalmente diferente. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo som incessante de garras arranhando o tronco da árvore em que estava empoleirada.

- **Ora, vá embora, seu sarnento!** – Esbravejou a arqueira, mas o Lobo pareceu não lhe dar ouvidos. Com a cólera já subindo pelas têmporas, Hialina apertou o arco entre os dedos e ergueu-o acima da cabeça. Teria o lançado como uma vareta para o monstro ir buscar, mas desistiu da idéia. Iria perder um arco e o bicho não sairia dali sem, ao menos, uma perna sua.

-** Poderia mandar o seu bichinho ficar quieto? Tem gente tentando dormir...** – Alguém resmungou tão repentinamente que a Arqueira quase caiu do galho onde estava. O Lobo grunhiu desanimado quando a jovem não foi ao chão. Hialina olhou para os lados, sem ver ninguém. Porém, ao erguer o olhar, viu a ponta de uma capa verde remexer-se de acordo com o vento que lambia as folhas. Seguindo a capa com o olhar, observou o homem com curiosidade.

Não deveria ter muito mais do que vinte anos, talvez vinte e dois. Os cabelos eram castanhos, curtos e rebeldes. Os olhos estavam fechados e ele permanecia deitado sobre o galho da árvore de maneira preguiçosa, como se estivesse dormindo na cama mais suntuosa do palácio de Payon. A capa manchada de verde e cinza não cobria o físico esguio que só um Atirador de Elite possuía, apesar da postura relaxada no momento que não condizia com sua profissão.

- **Ele não é meu bichinho...** – Hialina murmurou mal humorada, encarando o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos. O jovem virou-se graciosamente no galho, apoiando o cotovelo ali e o queixo na mão erguida. Ele abriu os olhos de forma preguiçosa. Eram de um verde tão claro quanto as folhas novas das árvores.

- **Então porque te segue e não vai embora?** – O rapaz murmurou de volta, com uma expressão indiferente diante do mau humor que a pequena apresentava. Apesar da indiferença no olhar, estava, na verdade, analisando-a.

Era pequena demais, até mesmo para uma aprendiz no auge de seus treze anos. Os cabelos verdes escuros estavam demasiadamente desarrumados pela corrida que presenciara. Também estava suja e as bolhas nos dedos indicavam que a jovem treinara muito nos últimos dias com o arco e flecha. A pele tinha um aspecto pálido, mas as bochechas ficaram vermelhas de um jeito adorável quando a pequena fora possuída por outro acesso de cólera.

Porém, antes que Hialina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um falcão de penas lilases desceu da copa das árvores em um perigoso assalto em cima do Lobo, que não demorou em sair ganindo dali. A ave pousou no mesmo galho em que o rapaz estava deitado, esticando as asas para depois limpar-se entre as penas de maneira distraída. O rosto da jovem pareceu iluminar-se com a presença da ave.

- **Como se chama, garota?** – O rapaz murmurou, tirando Hialina de seus devaneios sobre falcões e grandes Lobos de caça que alguns Atiradores de Elite possuíam. Novamente o homem falara tão repentinamente que quase a derrubou do galho. Retomando o equilíbrio, a pequena respirou fundo antes de responder.

- **Hialina, e você?** – A garota de cabelos esverdeados perguntou, com muita curiosidade. Aquilo estava estampado em seu olhar, fazendo com que a tez pálida da jovem ganhasse um pouco mais de cor. O jovem remexeu-se incomodado com o olhar que Hialina estava lançando, mas murmurou em resposta.

- **Ethan...** – O jovem virou-se agora de costas para a pequena. Porém agora fora a vez dele de assustar-se com a aparição repentina da menor no mesmo galho que ele. Ethan não pensou que ela fosse tão rápida assim. Havia escutado a aproximação, mas a agilidade que a garota possuía era realmente algo que poderia ser bem trabalhado.

- **Você é um Atirador de Elite, não é mesmo?** – Hialina parecia extasiada ao estar tão perto de alguém que era importante. O rapaz sentia-se ainda mais incomodado depois da segunda pergunta, grunhindo insatisfeito.

- **Bom, é o que parece, não?**

- **Não sei, nunca vi um Atirador de Elite usar uma capa dessas.** – A pequena murmurou, tomando uma expressão pensativa. Ethan remexeu-se incomodado mais uma vez, percebendo que ela logo tomaria a palavra novamente quando pegou fôlego. Por isso resolveu cortá-la antes que começasse.

- **Então não viu os melhores. Agora, se me der licença, tenho coisas para fazer. **– Resmungou o moreno, enquanto descia graciosamente da árvore. O falcão abriu novamente as asas e saltou do galho, planando até chegar ao ombro do dono.

- **Como o quê? **– Hialina desceu logo atrás de Ethan, talvez não com tanta graça, mas ainda assim era ágil e silenciosa. O Atirador de Elite rangeu os dentes com a nova pergunta, grunhindo mais uma vez. Aquela garota estava realmente lhe dando nos nervos.

- **Assunto de gente grande.** – Disse enfim, curto e grosso. A Arqueira encarou-o com a sobrancelha arqueada, analisando-o de cima a baixo. Depois pigarreou discretamente, seguindo-o.

- **Você não é tão velho para discutir assunto de gente grande...** – Cantarolou a menor, não evitando que um grande sorriso zombeteiro curvasse seus finos lábios. Ethan parou de andar no mesmo instante, dando meia volta. Praguejou baixo quando mirou os olhos grandes e castanhos que pareciam pedir alguma coisa.

- **O que você quer afinal? O Lobo já foi embora!** – O rapaz quase explodiu, mas agarrou todas as pontas de sua paciência para não esbravejar com a garota. Não que ele fosse se importar.

- **Só quero que me ensine a usar o arco, só isso! Depois paro de incomodá-lo, eu prometo!** – Hialina suplicou, juntando as mãos e fazendo a melhor expressão de pobre coitada que conseguira. O Atirador de Elite encarou-a de maneira incrédula.

- **Espera... Você é uma Arqueira que não sabe usar o arco? O que eles te ensinaram na Guilda?** – Ethan estava embasbacado diante do pedido da garota, assimilando a informação com o fiasco que presenciara diante do Lobo.

- **Nada. Deram-me um arco com os troncos que busquei, falaram sobre a floresta e mais algumas teorias. Na prática, nada. **– A pequena deu de ombros. Depois de três anos com o arco levando a melhor do que ela, parecia ter se conformado com a situação. Ela não fora feita para ser uma Arqueira. Pelo menos era isso que achava, em sua concepção.

- **Ah se fosse na minha época... Agora tudo sobra para os mais velhos, os instrutores apenas são enfeites... Não ensinam nada...** – E assim o Atirador de Elite foi-se, resmungando sobre os acampamentos, as aulas de primeiros socorros, de sobrevivência e inúmeros assuntos que Hialina nem fazia idéia que existiam. Mas a Arqueira estava visivelmente contente, enquanto seguia o mais velho. O rapaz, ao vê-la logo atrás de si, bufou um pouco alto, virando-se mais uma vez. – **O que foi, garota? Perdeu-se agora? Era só o que me faltava mesmo...**

- **Eu pensei que você ia me ensinar...** – Hialina respondeu com um muxoxo, fazendo um pequeno biquinho amuado. Apesar de ser jovem, Ethan era mal humorado e rude, a seu ver. Ele também tinha muito que aprender.

- **Eu nunca disse isso, garota.** – O moreno revirou os olhos, voltando a andar. Porém, para o seu desgosto, a Arqueira não havia desistido. Continuava a segui-lo como Poring que segue Maçã Verde. E, pelo visto, ela não iria deixá-lo em paz. Com novo grunhido, virou-se uma última vez tão repentinamente que assustou a menor, fazendo com que esta quase caísse sentada. – **Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você ganhou! Eu ensino você a usar o arco e você me deixa em paz, certo?**

- **Palavra de Arqueira, senhor!** – A garota respondeu entusiasmada, batendo uma continência típica dos Cavaleiros. Ethan revirou os olhos e baixou os ombros, visivelmente desanimado com aquilo. Teria um longo caminho pela frente ao ensinar aquela menina.

~*~

- **Muito bem, vejamos o que você sabe fazer!** – Ethan caminhava à frente, sempre usando a capa verde manchada e surrada. Nem parecia um Atirador de Elite com aquilo, sua profissão apenas se salvava com as roupas de baixo, iguais a de todos os outros.

Hialina vinha logo atrás, andando muito mais devagar do que o rapaz. Tomava cuidado com cada passo que dava, pois equilibrava uma Maçã de Guilherme Tell na cabeça. E Ethan havia dito que, caso a maçã caísse, algo não muito agradável aconteceria com a menor.

- **Essa maçã é mesmo necessária?** – A garota choramingou logo depois de tropeçar em uma pequena pedra. O sangue gelara quando a fruta oscilara perigosamente sobre sua cabeça, fazendo com que a jovem suasse frio. O Atirador de Elite apenas deu de ombros. Seu silêncio havia respondido a pergunta de Hialina. Ethan também usava uma maçã dessas na cabeça, mas a fruta nem tremia quando ele andava. Hialina percebera então que o equilíbrio era fundamental para um Arqueiro, mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse o porquê.

Os dois já estavam andando a pelo menos uma hora. A cada cinco minutos o Atirador de Elite precisava diminuir o ritmo de seus passos para que a Arqueira com a maçã pudesse alcançá-lo. O moreno não demonstrava, mas era certamente divertido ver a garota desesperar-se sempre que escorregava ou tropeçava em algo. Haviam dado quase uma volta em Payon e a caminhada com certeza iria se estender pelo resto do dia. A menor quase nem agüentava mais de tanto andar, mas era persistente e, sempre que recobrava o equilíbrio depois de uma quase queda, voltava com ânimo renovado. Aos poucos foi ficando mais fácil andar com a maçã sobre a cabeça e ela podia dividir sua atenção entre onde pisava e o quanto a fruta balançava com cada passo seu. Logo a pequena já estava observando o chão e a paisagem, não se preocupando muito com a maçã.

E gostou de onde estava. Sabia que ainda se encontravam perto de Payon, pois era possível ouvir o som das cornetas do Palácio indicando o pôr-do-sol. As árvores eram todas altas e algumas possuíam até frutas. A maioria das pedras eram cobertas por musgos devido a pouca luz que havia naquele lugar. Logo o bosque foi abrindo-se em uma pequena clareira e, no centro dela, havia uma cabana de madeira com varanda no mesmo estilo. Um pequeno riacho cortava a grama ao lado da moradia e pequenos arbustos de frutas silvestres cresciam por ali.

- **Até que aprenda a manejar um arco, vai ficar por aqui. Tenho um quarto de hóspedes.** – Ethan dizia enquanto subia os dois pequenos degraus que separava a grama da madeira corrida da varanda. Hialina visualizou duas cadeiras de vime recostadas logo abaixo da janela e abriu um sorriso. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

- **Sua casa é muito bonita...** – A menor sussurrou logo atrás do Atirador de Elite, que apenas grunhiu algo baixo. E estava longe de ser um agradecimento. A jovem estava tão distraída em analisar a varanda que só voltou a si quando sentiu um leve roçar nos cabelos. E depois um baque surdo no chão, seguido de mais dois e um quarto mais abafado. Virando-se, viu a maçã rolar um pouco mais na grama antes de parar por completo. Desceu tranquilamente as escadas, pegou a fruta e voltou-se para a cabana. Encontrou o rapaz com um olhar zombeteiro. Ela encarou-o de volta com uma expressão confusa.

- **Parece que o castigo vai começar, garota...**


	3. Viver só por viver

- **Fazia muito tempo que eu não via meu reflexo nessas panelas.** – Ethan comentou com certa alegria na voz, apesar de não esboçar nenhum sorriso. O rapaz estava analisando o trabalho que Hialina havia feito ao lavar as panelas no riacho com o cascalho. A Arqueira encarou-o incrédula.

- **Elas nem estavam sujas!** – A menor apertou os punhos com certa força depois do que o Atirador de Elite falara. Ela quase nem dormira direito à noite depois do que o rapaz dissera, sobre o castigo. Ficara imaginando inúmeras crueldades que Ethan poderia lhe submeter. Mas, até agora, apenas varrera a casa, tirara o pó do tapete e limpara a lareira. E, agora, terminara de lavar as panelas.

- **Ah... É que fazia tempo que eu também não as usava.** – O moreno falou com certo sarcasmo. Isso foi o suficiente para que a garota corasse de raiva mais uma vez. Porém, antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o Atirador de Elite levantou-se da cadeira de vime, levando as panelas para dentro. – **O que você sabe cozinhar, garota?**

- **Tenho cara de sua cozinheira particular agora? A escravidão já acabou.** – Hialina o seguiu, tomando cuidado com o estranho mensageiro dos ventos pendurado na varanda. E fuzilou o objeto com o olhar. Se não fosse por ele, não teria derrubado a maçã.

- **Não, mas faz parte do castigo.** – Ethan deu de ombros, colocando as panelas em seus respectivos lugares. A Arqueira encarou-o sem acreditar no que ouvia. A cólera estava atingindo o seu limite, o que era certamente perigoso. Para o rapaz, é claro.

- **Por Hell, o que isso tem a ver com o meu treinamento?!** – A menor esbravejou, tentando ainda controlar o tom de voz, sem muito sucesso. Estava frustrada, abatida e enraivecida. Não fizera mais do que serviços domésticos e sabia que os castigos, no fundo, tinham um propósito maior. E, com certeza, não era deixar uma casa limpa.

- **Exceto o almoço, o resto do castigo foi feito para melhorar a sua resistência. Mesmo que não agüentemos muitos golpes, nossa resistência física para atirar uma flecha e fazer caminhadas por horas é importante. E eu quero ver como você cozinha. Será importante quando estiver acampando.** – Ethan sentou-se no sofá, deixando que a Arqueira decidisse o que preferia fazer. Hialina ficara visivelmente constrangida por não ter percebido o propósito daquele castigo. É claro que o Atirador de Elite, apesar de rude, não seria tão cruel ao ponto de escravizá-la apenas para fazer as tarefas domésticas. Por isso a menor dedicou-se em preparar o almoço com o que tinha: carne seca, legumes e água.

**~*~**

** - O que você está fazendo?!** – A garota teve um sobressalto com o grito repentino de Ethan.

Depois de dois dias limpando a casa – que não era tão suja assim – e aprendendo sobre conceitos básicos de batalha de cada profissão, a menor iria finalmente treinar com arco e flecha. O Atirador de Elite resolveu deixá-la ainda com o _Arco Composto_ e flechas comuns. Era um pouco cedo para entregar à garota uma _Gakkung _ou um _Arco Grande_. Ele dizia que aquelas eram armas que precisavam de mais equilíbrio e força para puxar a corda. É claro que Hialina mostrou um pouco de curiosidade com a menção de _Bestas_, mas não fora longe com aquilo. Era uma **Arqueira**, portanto, usaria **Arcos**.

- **Qual é o problema? Eu nem atirei ainda!** – A garota virou-se para Ethan, desfazendo a tensão na corda do arco. O mais velho apenas revirou os olhos e puxou a sua _Gakkung_, colocando uma flecha em riste e puxando a corda até a mesma quase tocar sua orelha. Mas não atirou.

- **Esse é o problema! Por isso que você não consegue acertar nada nem que o alvo esteja a dez metros de distância. Falta energia na hora de soltar a corda, que não está toda esticada.** – O rapaz então desfez a tensão, guardou a flecha e pendurou o arco no ombro. Então sinalizou com a cabeça para que a menor tentasse.

Hialina afirmou com a cabeça e voltou a preparar a flecha. Começou a puxar a corda do arco. Quando estava chegando ao queixo, pensou que o arco fosse se partir de tanto que os limbos se curvaram. Mas isso não aconteceu. Continuou puxando até que a mão chegasse perto da orelha. E então soltou, devagar, como Ethan dissera para fazer.

"_Se a corda for solta com muita rapidez, a tensão vai se acumular, podendo causar danos ao arco e não chegar nem perto do alvo._" Isso fora o que ele disse, com precisão.

O som sibilante típico de uma flecha cortando o ar pôde ser ouvido claramente. O alvo era um pedaço de papel com dois círculos pintados em preto no centro. O projétil nem raspou no tronco em que o alvo estava fixado, mas atingiu uma árvore logo atrás. O Atirador de Elite passou a mão no queixo, analisando o tiro. Já a Arqueira estava feliz demais. Nunca chegara tão perto assim de atingir o alvo – e nem com tanta potência.

- **Foi um péssimo tiro, garota...** – Ethan resmungou, depois de um suspiro desanimado.

- **Foi um ótimo tiro!** – Hialina retrucou, lançando um olhar incrédulo para o mestre. Ele já havia visto como ela era ruim quando enfrentou o Lobo. Uma melhora como aquela era simplesmente estonteante.

- **Bom, eu comentaria isso quando a Atiradora de Elite Cecil colocasse uma flecha no meio da sua testa.** – O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar sugestivo, indicando que realmente não estava brincando. Logo ele repetiu o aceno de cabeça. – **Continue treinando até conseguir acertar pelo menos um dos círculos.**

A garota gemeu desanimada com aquilo. Escolheu outra flecha e atirou. E assim o dia passou, todo, com pausa apenas para almoçar e tomar água.

**~*~**

- **Ain... Para... Tá doendo...** – Gemeu a garota.

- **Só mais um pouco, garota... Está quase acabando...** – Ethan murmurou ríspido.

- **Por favor... Para!!... Isso não estava i-incluso no castigo...** – Depois de um soluço, veio um grunhido.

A cama rangeu com o movimento da Arqueira, que pareceu querer fugir do corpo maior do Atirador de Elite. E o móvel rangeu mais uma vez quando Ethan avançou em Hialina bruscamente, fazendo com que ela soltasse um grito abafado de dor. O rapaz ofegou.

- **Viu? Se ficasse quietinha... Isso não aconteceria...** – O mais velho gemeu baixo com certo desânimo.

- **T-Tá ardendo...** – A menor choramingou, apenas ouvindo o suspirar pesado do moreno à sua frente. – **A-Ah! Tá s-saindo sangue!** – Ela ainda completou, com a voz trêmula.

- **Você limpa a cama quando terminarmos aqui.** – Ethan respondeu seco, aproximando-se mais uma vez de Hialina. Que soltou outro gemido ao mesmo tempo em que a cama rangeu.

- **Va-Vai demorar m-muito?** – A pequena tentou engolir o choramingar, sem muito sucesso. O rapaz apenas resmungou baixo.

- **Já terminei. Troque os lençóis, amanhã você os lava.** – O Atirador de Elite levantou-se da cama, jogando a toalha por sobre o ombro e jogando o resto do algodão dentro da cesta de remédios.

- **Tenho mesmo que lavá-los com a mão assim?** – A Arqueira choramingou, fazendo um biquinho magoado. As pontas dos dedos da garota estavam enfaixados e um pouco de sangue manchava o lençol ao lado de sua coxa.

Hialina havia treinado tanto naquele dia que ganhara bolhas nos dedos. E essas bolhas eventualmente estouraram quando ela não parou de lançar flechas até atingir um dos círculos. O que não aconteceu. E Ethan estava lá apenas para cuidar dos ferimentos, que ardiam com o álcool colocado sobre eles. O rapaz sentiu-se cansado e desanimado. Teria um longo caminho pela frente para conseguir fazer com que a garota fosse uma Arqueira de verdade, com velocidade e precisão.

**~*~**

Quase três meses se passaram. A jovem já conseguia acertar o centro do alvo com perfeição usando seu _Arco Composto_, mas o moreno ainda sentia-se apreensivo. Ela demorara bastante para aprender a balancear o equilíbrio e a força do tiro, além da direção do mesmo. E o alvo não se mexia e nem poderia machucá-la enquanto treinava. O único aspecto bom de seu treinamento era que a Arqueira realmente tinha um tiro rápido. O resto viria com o tempo. Muito tempo. E alvos menores.

Logo Ethan trocou o pedaço de papel por uma maçã pendurada em uma corda. Além de aumentar a distância entre Hialina e o alvo. Poucos dias depois aumentou o número de alvos, e a garota foi pegando o jeito. Atirava no centro das maçãs com perfeição, e nunca repetia a mesma seção de tiros. Sempre os deixava alternados e rápidos. O rapaz tinha que admitir que ela poderia vir a ser uma ótima Caçadora.

A última parte do treino poderia ser a mais difícil. Aulas práticas, com alvos que se movimentavam e que atacavam. Como não queria que ela se machucasse, entregou um arco melhor para a pequena. Um _Arco Grande_ e _Flechas de Prata_. Iria levá-la para a famosa Caverna de Payon. Mas isso só veio a acontecer dois meses depois.

**~*~**

- **Esse lugar me dá arrepios. E fede... Zumbis fedem tanto assim?** – A garota torceu o nariz com o cheiro pútrido do lugar. Era uma mistura de carne morta com terra úmida e plantas tão mal-cheirosas quanto a carniça.

- **Sim, mas quando chegar a Glast Heim ou aos calabouços da Torre do Relógio vai ver que aqui é cheiroso...** – Ethan resmungou mal-humorado. Passara tanto tempo treinando naquele fim de mundo que se acostumara com o cheiro de Zumbis e Esqueletos. Por hora a Arqueira estava se saindo bem, matando Familiares com um tiro certeiro, sem risco algum. O treino havia valido a pena. O estranho era que não haviam encontrado nenhum Zumbi. Ainda.

- **Acho que vi alguma coisa se mexendo ali naquele corredor...** – Hialina sussurrou para seu mentor, armando uma flecha no arco, mas ainda deixando-o em repouso. O Atirador de Elite concordou. Ela estava ficando cada dia melhor, principalmente para encontrar inimigos nas sombras. Ela realmente tinha Olhos de Águia.

A Caverna de Payon era um labirinto de corredores escuros e úmidos, habitada por inúmeros monstros mortos-vivos. Muitos aventureiros diziam que, ao fim da caverna, havia uma escadaria que descia para o Palácio da Antiga Payon, que foi completamente destruída depois de um incêndio e nunca mais fora reconstruído graças ao fantasma melancólico da princesa Sohee. Hoje, até mesmo o Gato de Nove-Caudas usufruía das dependências das ruínas. Ethan confirmou a história e disse que muitos guerreiros evitavam ir tão longe por tão pouco.

- **Está vindo... Fique preparada, garota.** – O Atirador de Elite havia levado a Arqueira para treinar com Zumbis, por isso nem se preocupou em armar a _Gakkung_, não seria necessário. Aquele foi um erro que ele com certeza não cometeria de novo. O que os esperava não era um Zumbi. E sim pelo menos três Esqueletos Arqueiros. Os monstros não perderam tempo. Assim que mestre e aprendiz entraram em seu campo de visão, lançaram a primeira saraivada de flechas.

O rapaz praguejou baixo. Hialina não estava preparada para desviar daquilo. Ela era rápida, mas nem tanto. Antes mesmo de a menor preparar seu arco, os Esqueletos já tinham atirado. O moreno não pensou duas vezes. Ele apenas jogou-se em cima da menina, fazendo com que ambos caíssem atrás de uma rocha. Duas flechas passaram raspando pelo cabelo do jovem. A outra encontrou um alvo diferente da Arqueira.

- **Droga... Você está bem?** – O mais velho perguntou, sentando-se com dificuldade. Como resposta, recebeu o olhar assustado da aprendiz, que parecia quase traumatizada. Mas ela não olhava para ele diretamente. Seguindo o olhar de Hialina, Ethan viu uma flecha quase atravessando o seu braço. Foi então que ele pareceu sentir a dor e grunhiu. Agora eles estavam perdidos. Ele não podia lançar flechas e havia deixado o seu falcão em Payon, para não o cansar. E a Arqueira não daria cabo de todos aqueles monstros de uma só vez. Até que a voz tremida da menor o tirou de seus devaneios.

- **E-Eu vou distrair eles... Você corre...** – A jovem de cabelos verdes segurou firme o seu _Arco Grande_, levantando-se. A rocha era grande o suficiente para ainda proteger o corpo da Arqueira mirrada. Mas o moreno segurou o pulso dela, puxando-a para baixo novamente, resmungando mal-humorado.

- **É mais fácil eu distrair eles e você correr. Morta não fará nenhum bem.** – O Atirador de Elite disse, simplesmente. E dessa vez recebeu um sorriso melancólico.

- **Nem viva o faço...** – E com essas palavras, Hialina levantou-se mais uma vez. Ela tremia, estava fedendo a medo. Porém fora puxada novamente para baixo, recebendo um sonoro tapa no rosto. A menor ficou um tempo estática, até repousar a mão lentamente sobre a bochecha avermelhada.

- **Então é isso? Vive só por viver? Até Zumbis fazem isso... Eu não ensinei nada para uma fracassada.** – Ethan estreitou os olhos, quase cuspindo as palavras cruéis. Mas aquilo pareceu ter tido um efeito melhor do que o tapa. A Arqueira arregalara os olhos com a verdade.

Hialina tomou uma postura mais séria. Sem pedir, pegou a _Gakkung_ do mais velho. E antes que ele pudesse impedi-la agora, ela saiu detrás da rocha. Sua sorte fora que, logo que deixara o 'esconderijo', esbarrara em um dos Esqueletos Arqueiros, impedindo que este arremessasse sua flecha. Ao mesmo tempo, o monstro serviu de escudo para as flechas lançadas pelos outros dois, a pouco menos de dois metros dali. Sem esperar mais, a menor enroscou seu arco em um dos braços do Esqueleto, impedindo-o de arremessar flechas. Ao mesmo tempo, pôde lançar as suas tranquilamente nos outros dois. Ethan tinha razão. Mortos-vivos viviam por viver. Não pensavam.

Mas a Arqueira enganara-se. Os Esqueletos Arqueiros pensavam sim. Apenas demoravam para analisar a situação. Quando a menor terminou o serviço com os dois mais distantes, aquele que estava enroscado na _Gakkung_ apenas puxou o braço com força, perdendo assim a escápula*, o que fez com que os ossos do resto do braço fossem ao chão. Mas, para um morto-vivo, aquilo não seria necessário. Com o puxão, Hialina foi ao chão, batendo com a testa em uma pedra saliente. A última coisa que vira fora o Esqueleto Arqueiro desmontando poucos segundos depois de receber um golpe do _Stilleto_ de Ethan. Em seguida, mergulhou na escuridão.

**~*~**

A menor acordara com uma dor de cabeça intensa. Iria levar a mão até a testa, mas a voz baixa do Atirador de Elite fez-se presente.

- **Nem pense em tocar aí. Foi difícil fazer um curativo decente com tanto sangue.** – Ethan, que estava perto da janela, aproximou-se e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Em seguida suspirou pesadamente, visivelmente mal-humorado. Como sempre. – **No que estava pensando? Poderia ter morrido!**

- **Eu sei... Só não queria parecer fracassada para você...** – Hialina murmurou envergonhada, desviando o olhar para a sorte do Atirador de Elite, que pareceu surpreso com as palavras dela. Mas ele logo retomou a compostura.

- **Bom, pelo menos, com isso, você termina seu treinamento... Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer por você... Descanse por hoje e amanhã.** – O moreno murmurou baixo.

Por um segundo o coração de Hialina pareceu querer saltar do peito de tamanha felicidade. Ela não era uma fracassada. E havia completado seu treino. Assim que o Atirador de Elite saiu, ela pareceu dar-se conta. Os últimos meses foram perfeitos ali. E ela não sabia nem por onde começar, caso fosse embora. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ela passou o resto do dia chorando, sem saber por quê.

**~*~**

A noite era chuvosa. Os ventos fortes pareciam querer arrancar as árvores do chão. A água batia contra o vidro da janela. Sua última estadia naquela cabana estava sendo bem melancólica. O treino havia acabado com o embate entre ela e os Esqueletos Arqueiros.

- **Boa noite, Ethan...** – Hialina murmurou para o rapaz sentado no sofá da sala.

- **Igualmente Hialina.** – O Atirador de Elite resmungou baixo. Com o sucesso em seu treino, o mais velho pareceu adquirir um pouco de respeito pela menor, pois a chamava pelo nome, e não somente "garota".

A Arqueira recolheu-se. Na manhã seguinte perguntaria ao ex-mentor se estava apta para prestar o teste de Caçadora, apesar de saber que o rapaz diria que não. Ela adormeceu com o som da chuva batendo no vidro da janela de seu quarto.

Enquanto isso, Ethan terminava sua xícara de café. Tinha que admitir que a vida voltaria à monotonia depois da partida da menor. Uma batida forte e desesperada na porta o tirou de seus devaneios. Praguejou baixo, antes de levantar-se para abri-la. Um vulto vestido em uma capa ensopada e verde vivo adentrou apressado, deixando para trás o séquito de lanceiros embaixo da chuva. Aquilo só indicava uma coisa.

- **Em que posso ajudá-lo, meu lorde, senhor de Payon?** – O rapaz murmurou polidamente, curvando-se para o ser encapuzado.

- **Fiquei sabendo que sua nova aprendiz tem o verdadeiro dom do arco e tem habilidades muito parecidas com as suas...** – O ser baixou o capuz, mostrando não ter muito mais do que trinta anos, cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos escuros. Apesar de jovem, tinha um olhar severo para cima do Atirador de Elite.

- **De fato. Se bem treinada, pode melhorar suas escaladas, seu caminhar de gato tão silencioso quanto dos Algozes e se camuflar no ambiente como os Mercenários. Ela seri...** – O moreno teria continuado, mas um erguer de mão do Senhor de Payon fez com que ele se calasse.

- **Basta. Você irá treiná-la para que isso se realize.**

- **Senhor?**

- **A Guilda dos Mercenários e aquele maldito castelo de Morroc está de olho nela. Sabe o quanto nos custaria se a sua lealdade se voltasse para aqueles ratos do deserto? Não! Não posso permitir. Você, Ethan de Luna, irá treiná-la e cuidar dela até que ela fique tão boa quanto você!**

- **Isso levaria anos, mesmo com a agilidade e destreza dela!** – O moreno bateu com a mão no balcão, indignado.

- **Não importa o tempo. Isso é uma ordem.** – O senhor murmurou rispidamente.

- **Não é você quem decide isso. Se ela quiser ser leal aos Mercenários, então assim será.** – O Atirador de Elite deu um passo adiante, na direção do homem à sua frente, que nem se mexeu. Trincava os dentes de raiva.

- **Decido toda a vida dela desde que ela tornou-se uma Arqueira da **_**minha**_** Payon.**

- **E se ela decidir ser uma Odalisca depois? Ela, legalmente, seria leal à Cômodo.** – O moreno murmurou seco.

- **Farei com que ela se torne Caçadora, não se preocupe.** – O senhor deu as costas para Ethan, e colocou o capuz. Deu alguns poucos passos e parou em frente à porta. – **Ah, tenha certeza de que ela não saiba, isso seria bem desastroso. Afinal, ela tem só treze anos, você está na flor dos vinte. Não faça besteiras, de Luna.** – E então saiu. O Atirador de Elite apenas fechou os punhos com força, antes de também recolher-se para tentar dormir. Sua sorte fora que a chuva abafou os "ânimos" das vozes e Hialina não acordara. Pelo menos, não ainda, para o seu verdadeiro pesadelo.


	4. Novos amigos

A Arqueira não entendera muito bem a súbita mudança de humor de Ethan e nem a vontade dele de estender seu treinamento por anos, mas não reclamou. Tinha que admitir, era muito bom viver com o mais velho. E faria de tudo para sair-se bem no treino.

**~*~**

- **Já vai!** – Hialina gritou do quarto, largando a _Gakkung_ de Ethan que estava lustrando para correr até a porta e abri-la.

A cena a seguir foi... Tensa. Uma Odalisca de longos e brilhantes cabelos dourados estava tagarelando com um alto Lorde que parecia sorrir forçado para a moça e um Professor visivelmente entediado com o assunto. Os três pararam e olharam curiosamente para a menor, que ruborizou fortemente. O homem de armadura deveria ter a mesma idade de Ethan, com cabelos também rebeldes, mas de uma tonalidade azul marinho e olhos cor de mel. O Professor possuía melenas vermelhas presas em um rabo de cavalo e orbes do azul mais puro. Já os olhos da Odalisca eram de um verde tão escuro quanto os musgos, e aparentava ser mais nova, com dezessete, talvez dezoito anos.

- **Ai meu Odin! O que é ISSO?! **– A moça gritou como se a menor fosse a barata mais nojenta da face da Terra, fazendo um escândalo tão alto que Hialina sentiu a cabeça girar. E teria caído no chão se um par de braços fortes não a tivessem segurado.

- **Ora, Ashley. É só uma garota, não é óbvio?** – O Lorde disse, enquanto sorria para a Arqueira que havia amparado nos braços. E que sorriso. – **Tudo bem, mocinha?**

- **Acho que depois de um Escândalo desses, até eu estou um pouco tonto, Alex.** – O Professor resmungou, arrumando a _Cartola_ na cabeça.

- **Ain, Phil, desculpe. É que não estou acostumada a visitar o **_**meu**_** Ethan e ver uma criança atender a porta...** – Ashley resmungou, fazendo um muxoxo infantil. E o olhar para cima da jovem Arqueira não foi um dos mais simpáticos.

- **... Acho que uma criança nunca veio atender a porta na casa de Ethan, Ashley.** – O Lorde deu um sorriso amarelado para a colega, ainda apoiando Hialina que já estava com os próprios pés firmados no chão.

- **Ahem... Desculpem-me. Sou Hialina, a aprendiz de Ethan. Ele foi até Payon comprar algumas coisas e disse que já voltava...** – A menor sussurrou, visivelmente constrangida, desvencilhando-se dos braços do Lorde. E que Lorde! Podia ser um pouco infantil demais, mas ele parecia o verdadeiro príncipe encantado das fábulas que ouvia de Bardos.

- **Correção. Já cheguei.** – A voz baixa e mal humorada do Atirador de Elite fez-se presente e todos se viraram. A Odalisca pulou de felicidade.

- **Ethan! Quanto tempo! Você nunca mais apareceu no clã. Fiquei com muitas saudades...** – A loira pendurou-se no pescoço do moreno e fez beicinho. O que, para muitos, teria sido sexy, para Ethan foi constrangedor.

- **Ahn... Como pode ver, eu estive ocupado treinando a minha aprendiz. Acredito que ela já se apresentou assim... **– O rapaz resmungou de novo, empurrando a loira.

- **Er... Você faz parte de um clã?** – A voz baixa da aprendiz mirrada pôde ser ouvida. O Lorde e o Professor entreolharam-se.

- **Você não contou para ela, Ethan?** – O ruivo perguntou, com seu tom de voz indiferente e monótono.

- **Eu deveria? Pensei que nunca mais a veria depois do favor que ela me pediu, mas como tem potencial, resolvi treiná-la um pouco mais.** – O moreno deu de ombros, ainda tentando livrar-se da Odalisca pendurada em seu pescoço.

- **Você definitivamente sabe como ser sensível, de Luna.** – O Professor revirou os olhos. – **Não vai nos convidar para entrar?**

- **Pensei que você já se sentisse em casa, Phillipe.** – O Atirador de Elite ergueu a sobrancelha, encarando o ruivo com certa indiferença. Pelo resmungar do outro, era visível que não gostava de ser chamado pelo nome inteiro. – **Por Odin, Ashley, você está me sufocando!** – Ethan ergueu o tom de voz, usando a mão livre para soltar-se da loira. A outra mão estava ocupada com um pacote de papelão.

- **Ah! Deixa que eu pego isso.** – Hialina logo se prontificou, correndo por entre o Lorde e o Professor, desviando da Odalisca dispensada e pegando as compras da mão de seu mestre. Antes que ela pudesse erguer o nariz para ver o que o mais velho havia comprado, uma terceira mão veio de cima, entrou no pacote, revirou-o e tirou de lá uma bela maçã.

- **Obrigada, garota!** – Uma voz divertida e feminina foi ouvida atrás de si. A menor virou-se devagar, encarando uma bela Ninja. Esta possuía cabelos até a altura do ombro, de um ruivo cobre exótico, presos por dois laços de maneira displicente e baixa, deixando-os cair para frente. Os orbes amendoados e castanhos apenas reforçavam a exoticidade da mulher. Não devia ser muito mais velha do que Hialina, talvez dezessete ou dezoito anos. E a roupa de sua profissão não escondia as curvas de seu belo corpo.

- **Hey Gwen! Isso não é s... Ah, esqueça...** – O moreno resmungou baixo, depois de ver a Ninja morder a maçã com gosto e, logo depois, mostrar a língua para ele. A Arqueira nunca havia visto ninguém desafiar seu mestre com tanta naturalidade e sair com vida por isso.

- **Então? Ninguém ainda disse para nosso pequeno franco atirador o que viemos fazer aqui?** – A moça de cabelos cor de cobre deu mais uma mordida na maçã, enquanto Hialina olhava dentro do pacote de compras. A garota sabia como escolher. Entre tantas frutas, aquela que estava nas mãos da Ninja definitivamente era a melhor.

- **Achamos melhor entrar primeiro para tomar um suco. Sabe... Fazer um social? Coisa que você parece não saber fazer?** – Ashley pareceu esnobar a outra mulher, que apenas deu de ombros e foi caminhando na direção da cabana de Ethan. Isso deixou a Odalisca realmente nervosa.

**~*~**

- **De jeito nenhum!** – O moreno bateu com o copo na mesa de centro, levantando-se nervosamente. A Arqueira estremeceu, afinal, nunca vira o mestre tão alterado assim. Pelo menos, não de verdade.

- **Entenda Ethan... O Lorde de Payon está convocando todos os Arqueiros, Caçadores, Bardos e Odaliscas para isso. A coisa ficou realmente feia. Precisamos de você. E de Hialina.** – Alex respondeu paciente, sem deixar que o humor alterado do colega interferisse em seu jeito sereno.

- **Hialina não terminou o treinamento. E quero que ela vá fazer o teste de Caçadora logo amanhã.** – O Atirador de Elite estreitou os olhos, voltando a sentar-se pesadamente.

-** Você quer?** – A mais nova perguntou incrédula, virando-se para seu mestre.

- **Puxa, acho que ela seria uma das Caçadoras mais jovens logo depois de você.** – Gwen comentou, balançando a maçã na mão, parada ao lado do sofá. Ela havia comido apenas um lado da fruta, por enquanto. Hialina encarou-a curiosa. Apesar de todo o jeito divertido que a moça apresentara do lado de fora da cabana, ela era, na verdade, séria e serena. E a menor gostara dela.

- **Pff... Essa nanica ser uma Caçadora? Tá brincando?** – Ashley zombou, cruzando os braços, sentada no braço do sofá em que Ethan estava sentado junto de Hialina, muito perto de Gwen. A Ninja revirou os olhos e aproximou-se, não da Odalisca, mas da pequena Arqueira. Porém, ao passar pela jovem loira, a mais velha meteu-lhe a maçã na boca, como uma porca da ceia de Natal e continuou seu caminho, sem nem olhá-la.

- **Você tem algum potencial, Hialina. Se Ethan está lhe treinando, é porque realmente tem algum potencial, mas é pequena e fraca, não sei se vai ir muito longe. Tente acreditar em si mesma e no seu mestre, e nunca no que os outros lhe dizem.** – Apesar das duras palavras, a moça de cabelos ruivo-alaranjados sorriu para a Arqueira, que se sentiu meio acuada por causa do que ela lhe disse, mas respondeu tímida.

- **Isso significa que eu não deveria acreditar nessas palavras?**

- **Não nas duras. Heh... Garota, você é excelente! Se fosse a loira burra ali, teria ficado irritada.** – Gwen comentou mais divertida, apontando Ashley com a cabeça, que já havia se livrado da maçã.

- **Hey! Quem você chamou de loi...**

- **Já chega! Não foi para isso que viemos até aqui. Controle-se Ashley, Gwen... Er... Bem, como estávamos tentando lhe dizer Ethan, é bem provável que isso demore anos para acontecer. Muitos anos. Talvez nem estejamos mais vivos. O pessoal de Morroc demora a concentrar o poder em uma só pessoa, mesmo que aquela Arruaceira que eles chamam de rainha esteja no mandato. Mesmo assim, temos que pedir isso. Payon conta com você para defendermos o Feudo do Bosque Celestial! Estamos todos contando com você!** – Alex afirmou com vigor, ainda mantendo a calma. No entanto, Hialina percebeu que ele apertava o encosto da poltrona onde Phillipe encontrava-se sentado, com a expressão sempre indiferente.

- **Ara ara... Já está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos embora. Hialina vai prestar o teste de Caçadora amanhã, não vamos mais incomodar.** – Gwen sorriu para a Arqueira, que ficou rubra rapidamente. O Professor apenas resmungou, levantando-se pesadamente da poltrona, enquanto Alex suspirou desanimado e Ashley gemeu desanimada, agarrada ao braço de Ethan.

- **Agoooora? Já está tarde, e nenhum dos sacerdotes veio conosco... Eu não quero andar na floresta sozinha.** – A loira fez beicinho novamente, encarando os rapazes de forma manhosa.

- **Uuuuuh, Ashley tem razão!** – Gwen comentou com a voz esganiçada, abraçando o braço de Alexis, que a encarou muito confuso, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo e vendo. – **Os Porings devem ficar aterrorizaaaaantes de noite! Hah! Você só pode estar brincando comigo, Ashley. Vamos logo!** – A Ninja riu alto e conseguiu arrancar risadas dos colegas e até mesmo da pequena Arqueira. Ethan perdeu um pouco da seriedade e até esboçou um sorriso que saiu tímido.

- **Quem a vê pode não acreditar que você era uma Arqueira também, Ashley...** – Phillipe zombou divertido, seguindo o Lorde que estava logo atrás da moça de cabelos ruivo-acastanhados. A Odalisca sentiu o sangue ferver e concentrar-se nas bochechas de tanta raiva, mas também os acompanhou a muito contra gosto. Hialina, como boa anfitriã, foi com eles até a varanda e acenou. Já estava ficando escuro, mas a lua cheia que brilhava no céu era o suficiente para guiar o caminho dos viajantes.

**~*~**

- **Vamos, pergunte...** – Ethan resmungou entre um suspiro, enquanto levava a louça usada na pequena "reunião" para a pia, onde Hialina já lavava algumas das peças. A Arqueira ruborizou novamente, mordendo a ponta da língua. Não sabia que o mais velho pudesse ler sua mente com tanta facilidade.

- **Só queria saber sobre o clã...** – A menor murmurou, baixando um pouco a cabeça e deixando que os curtos cabelos lhe tampassem um pouco o rosto.

O Atirador de Elite suspirou mais uma vez, resignado. Com o passar do tempo, não foi difícil descobrir quando sua curiosa pupila queria perguntar-lhe algo. Enquanto guardava as compras, murmurava uma resposta que iria satisfazer todas as perguntas da menor. Ou quase todas.

- **O nome é Fatal Hounds, somos responsáveis por todos os palácios no Feudo do Bosque Celestial e não nos interessamos por outros Feudos, a menos que os assassinos de Morroc estejam envolvidos em mais um plano de dominação de Rune Midgard. Por Odin, eles podem ser piores do que Loki...** – O moreno resmungou, guardando a última fruta. Ao ver a garota abrir a boca para fazer uma nova pergunta, resolveu cortá-la logo. – **Você tem que prestar o teste amanhã. Trate de dormir um pouco, pode ser mais pesado do que você pensa...**

A menor suspirou resignada, secando as mãos em um pano seco. Murmurando um baixo "boa noite", retirou-se para seu quarto. O mais velho passou a mão entre os cabelos e olhou para o teto. Talvez, apenas talvez, os Morroquinos já estivessem de olho em sua pupila, como o Senhor de Payon previra. E isso apenas o deixava mais inquieto.


	5. Blood on Blood

- **Mas você disse que...**

- **Eu sei o que eu disse, Hialina, mas os caçadores nunca vão lhe aceitar com essa idade. Você tem o quê, quatorze anos?**

- **Vou fazer quinze mês que vem!** – A menor resmungou, fazendo um muxoxo e cruzando os braços. Mesmo que não aparentasse, o mais velho ficou visivelmente envergonhado e desconcertado por não saber a idade de sua pupila.

O Atirador de Elite parou um pouco para analisar a Arqueira de cima a baixo. Ele, sempre muito observador, não havia reparado no quanto a garota crescera, em todos os sentidos, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. A menina que ele ensinara há quase dois anos já havia se tornado uma mocinha, muito bonita por sinal. Ela mantinha o corte dos cabelos curto e rebelde, apesar de mais cuidado do que quando a encontrou. Os olhos ainda possuíam aquele brilho vivaz e divertido que apenas uma criança podia ter. A pele ficou um tanto mais morena pelas horas incansáveis de treino. O corpo ficara esguio e cheio de curvas, coberto de forma mais decente pelo traje de Arqueira. Mas quando mudasse para as roupas de Caçadora...

Ethan foi obrigado a balançar a cabeça, suspirar pesado e cobrir o rosto com uma das mãos, indignado pelo tipo de pensamento que tinha de sua aprendiz. Será que ele estava mesmo preocupado com a aceitação da menor pela Guilda ou estava com... Ciúmes? Balançou novamente a cabeça e subiu com a mão até seus cabelos, desarrumando-os ainda mais.

- **E então, porque não quer me deixar fazer o teste? Eu sei que o mínimo de idade para prestá-lo é quinze anos!** – Hialina bateu o pé. Com o passar do tempo, ela realmente ficara teimosa para algumas coisas. E Ethan não gostou nada do tom de voz alto e irreverente para com ele. Não que gostasse dela submissa, mas ás vezes ela passava dos limites.

- **Porque eu não quero ter que voltar para o clã assim tão cedo! Por Odin, você está começando a me tirar do sério, garota!** – O mais velho bradou, fazendo com que garota de cabelos esverdeados se encolhesse um pouco e virasse o rosto ruborizado. Mas assim que ela pareceu digerir a resposta do moreno, o rubro de vergonha transformou-se em rubro de raiva.

- **Então é isso? Está me usando como... Como uma desculpa só para não dar as caras naquele clã? Se não gosta dele, porque ainda é um integrante? Ou vai me dizer que tem medo das Guerras pelo Emperium ou das missões que o líder te manda? Nossa, toda essa pose de Atirador de Elite é só fachada e eu que dem... **– Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ethan deu-lhe um tapa tão forte e tão rápido que ela só percebeu o que havia acontecido quando a bochecha começou a arder e reparou que o golpe fez com que ela virasse o rosto tamanha a sua potência. Ficou um tempo encarando a parede antes de conseguir voltar o seu olhar para o mestre à sua frente, com os olhos arregalados. No entanto, o moreno estava com a expressão quase indiferente, mas um brilho de raiva era bem visível em seu olhar. Mesmo que Hialina não quisesse, os olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas pela ardência latente.

- **O que você está dizendo é uma grande mentira, além de ser besteira... Cuidado com a sua língua, garota.** – O moreno sibilou, estreitando os olhos de maneira perigosa.

- **Você... Bateu em mim...** – A mais nova balbuciou, como se custasse a acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Instintivamente levou a mão até a bochecha avermelhada e afagou-a com cuidado.

- **Estava precisando disso para deixar de ser tão mal educada. Eu sou seu mestre, portanto devia me tratar com respeito, não dessa forma. Quem você pensa que é, garota?**

- **Eu...**

- **Eu te aceitei como minha pupila e te ensinei quase tudo o que sei, e é assim que me agradece? Hey, eu não terminei de falar com você!** – O Atirador de Elite ergueu a voz ao perceber que ela lhe dera as costas e correra para esconder-se no quarto. Resmungando, apenas deu um soco no balcão com tanta força que seus dedos estalaram de maneira ruidosa e os nós dos dedos ficaram vermelhos.

**~*~**

Mais tarde, quando já estava escurecendo, Ethan engoliu o orgulho e foi até a porta do quarto de Hialina. Parou em frente desta, pensando no que dizer para a jovem. De fato, ele não queria retornar assim tão cedo para o clã por causa de alguns pequenos problemas pessoais, mas o real motivo era que ele tinha medo de que, enquanto a pupila estivesse prestando o teste, os Mercenários avançassem e levassem-na embora. Com um suspiro exasperado, ele bateu levemente na porta duas vezes. Esperou mais algum tempo, mas como a menor não viera atendê-la, ele bateu de novo. Sem resposta, ele colocou a mão no trinco.

- **Espero que não esteja se trocando, Hialina, porque estou entrando hein...** – Ele resmungou um pouco enrubescido e primeiramente entreabriu a porta, para depois colocar a cabeça para dentro. Analisou o local e percebeu que estava vazio, com a janela entreaberta. Arregalando os olhos, sentiu um aperto no coração ao reparar que ela havia sumido. Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou suas coisas em seu próprio quarto e saiu da cabana. Depois parou e pensou com um pouco mais de calma. Como iria atrás dela se nem sabia para onde aquela garota havia ido?

Resolveu dar a volta na casa e analisar as marcas deixadas pela sua pupila logo depois da janela. Chegando lá, abaixou-se e conseguiu distinguir as marcas quase invisíveis de pegadas que apenas Hialina podia deixar, de tão suave que era ao andar. Havia marca de cinco passos, até acabarem no nada. Aproximando-se de onde a trilha acabava, o rapaz gemeu desanimado e fechou os olhos. Além de suave, era muito esperta. Usara uma asa de mosca para se afastar. Só Odin sabia onde ela estava agora. Mesmo assim, não iria desistir assim tão fácil. Retomou a compostura e foi caminhando até Payon. Iria em busca de alguém que a conhecia um pouco melhor do que ele.

**~*~**

- **Hialina, o que faz aqui á essa hora?** – A Ninja estava com a expressão incrédula. Ela até mesmo parou de afiar o seu _Shuriken de Fogo Huuma_. – **Aliás, como entrou aqui?!**

- **Ah... Ethan me deu isso logo que eu terminei o meu treinamento com o arco e flecha...** – A menor murmurou baixinho, mostrando um colar com uma folha de carvalho, símbolo dos melhores Arqueiros e Caçadores de Payon. Foi um tanto doloroso mostrar para Gwen aquilo, pois lembrava-lhe do dia em que quase morrera na Caverna de Payon.

***~Flashback~***

_- __**Bom dia, Ethan...**__ – A menor murmurou um tanto quanto triste por ter que ir embora logo naquela manhã. Lembrou-se mais uma vez do mais velho dizendo que o treinamento acabara e que ela deveria ir embora._

_- __**Bom dia...**__ – O outro resmungou, ainda sentado na poltrona, com o olhar meio perdido na parede. Trazia uma pequena caixa no colo, mas parecia que havia se esquecido dela, mergulhado em devaneios._

_- __**O que é isso aí? **__– Hialina esqueceu por um momento a sua depressão e se aproximou do mestre, apontando para a caixa. Com aquilo, ele pareceu acordar e mirou a caixinha, depois olhou para a pupila. Ethan pareceu demorar um tempo para se lembrar o que aquele objeto fazia em seu colo, e, quando lembrou, chamou-a com um pequeno e sutil sinal, enquanto abria a caixa._

_- __**Um presente... E uma proposta...**__ – O Atirador de Elite tirou da caixa um colar feito com uma tira finíssima de couro e um pingente em forma de carvalho de prata muito bonito. A Arqueira observou para aquilo embasbacada, enquanto o mais velho levantava-se e colocava o dito cujo no pescoço da pupila. Em seguida retomou a palavra, encarando-a firmemente. –__** Queria saber se você aceita continuar sendo minha pupila e aprender muito mais do que a arte do arco e da flecha.**_

_Quando conseguiu digerir a proposta, a garota de cabelos esverdeados sorriu largamente e abraçou-o com força. E, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, a expressão de Ethan foi de confusão. Mas aceitou o abraço como um "sim" e, mesmo se querer, abraçou-a também._

***~Fim do Flashback~***

- **Ele me disse que qualquer pessoa de Payon reconhece a Folha de Carvalho... Achei que os guardas dos castelos também e, bem... Acho que deu certo...** – Hialina sorriu meio constrangida. Depois contou para a moça de cabelos cor de cobre o que acontecera mais cedo.

- **É melhor voltar pra casa, Hialina. Logo logo a Guerra do Emperium vai começar, e você não vai querer ficar pra isso.** – Gwen estava séria como a Arqueira nunca vira antes, nem quando recebia suas missões, mas resolveu insistir mesmo assim.

- **Não é justo. Quando ganhei a Folha e Ethan disse que eu podia fazer parte do clã, isso significaria que além de missões eu podia participar da Guerra!** – Mais uma vez a garota de cabelos verdes estava se arriscando demais ao erguer a voz daquela maneira. Mas Gwen apenas suspirou e anuiu com a cabeça.

- **Como quiser. Mas aqui não atiramos para ferir como nas arenas de luta que Alex te leva. Aqui você vai atirar para matar, estamos entendidas?** – A Ninja murmurou aquilo com certa morbidez. A pequena afirmou com a cabeça, sentindo um calafrio descer pela espinha. Por alguma razão, arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter ido participar de uma Guerra do Emperium apenas para provar para Ethan que ela podia, ao contrário dele.

**~*~**

O Palácio do Lago Sagrado estava muito movimentado. Caçadores e Atiradores de Elite montavam suas armadilhas perto do Emperium e das portas da sala do Emperium. Os Algozes e Mercenários de confiança aguardavam do lado de fora, junto com vários Mestres, Sumo Sacerdotes, Mestres Taekwon, Cavaleiros e Lordes. Alexis era um deles que estava firme. Hialina podia vê-lo pela janela da sala do Emperium parado, em pé, junto do portão do palácio. Quando o sol se pôs no horizonte, a Guerra estourou. Dezenas de pessoas romperam pelo portão aberto, com espadas, katares, arcos, cajados, shurikens... Todas armadas. Todas dispostas à morrer por um castelo.

_Incomplete night_

_Unpleasant light _

_thousands of children are crying _

_Come inside _

_And close your eyes _

_Thousands of fires burn inside you _

_Sell your soul, sweet insanity _

Noite Incompleta

Luz desagradável

Milhares de crianças estão chorando

Entre

E feche os olhos

Milhares de fogos queimam dentro de você

Venda sua alma, doce insanidade

A Arqueira apertou a sua _Gakkung_ entre os dedos e prendeu a respiração ao ver aquele mar de gente avançar em cima de uma parca linha de defesa. Estava com o rosto quase colado no vidro da janela para tentar reencontrar o Lorde de cabelos azulados no meio dos guerreiros e logo o encontrou, combatendo ferozmente um Mercenário e um Monge ao mesmo tempo. Até que, devido à um magnífico Combo Triplo, Alexis foi ao chão. Virando-se de chofre, a menor buscou Gwen, que comandara toda a formação. Mas ela estava despreocupada, sentada em um dos degraus que levavam ao Emperium, analisando uma de suas _Shurikens_ com desinteresse.

_Cruelty _

_Slavery _

_Thousands of murderers are breathing _

_Turn away _

_And run away _

_Haven't you surfed enough now? _

_Sell your soul, sweet insanity _

Crueldade

Escravidão

Milhares de assassinos estão respirando

Afastem-se

E fujam

Você ainda não sofreu o suficiente agora?

Venda sua alma, doce insanidade

Gritos e explosões no corredor. Os invasores encontraram a pequena força mágica que a Ninja deixara nos corredores. Ainda assim, muitos Bruxos, Arquimagos, Sábios e Professores estavam ali na sala do Emperium. Aquele lugar estava começando a ficar sufocante para Hialina. Era uma grande mistura de usuários de magias com Justiceiros, Caçadores, Ninjas, Atiradores de Elite e alguns Sacerdotes. Só ela de Arqueira.

- **Preparem-se, eles devem chegar à qualquer momento!** – Gwen levantou-se e, mesmo sendo sempre cheia de vida e brincalhona, ali, naquele momento, ela pareceu magnífica e madura. Uma verdadeira mulher. Uma verdadeira comandante.

A mais jovem estremeceu, mas pegou a _Gakkung _muito à contragosto, deixando uma flecha à postos. Seus dedos suavam e o projétil escapava, além das mãos tremerem. Observando em volta, percebeu que todos estavam assim, exceto os Caçadores e Atiradores de Elite. Mas eram motivos diferentes. Ela estava com medo. Eles, ansiosos, tomados pela adrenalina.

- **Vamos com tudo nessa! Faremos com que temam os **_**Fatal Hounds**_** mais do que tudo! Não deixem eles destruírem esse Emperium!** – A Ninja bradou com convicção e a Arqueira apenas fechou os olhos com força, como para afastar aquelas palavras.

_The dissolute word _

_That I don't want to know is falling inside me _

_To be freed from all of this _

_I want to quicken my end right now _

A palavra dissoluta

Que eu não quero conhecer está caindo dentro de mim

Para me ver livre de tudo isso

Eu quero botar um fim em tudo agora

E então aconteceu. Os invasores que haviam passado pela força mágica romperam pelo salão, mas não foram muito longe. Na mesma hora os Bruxos e Arquimagos terminaram de conjurar uma potente _Nevasca_, baixando bruscamente a temperatura do ambiente, mas aquilo não pareceu afetar os aliados. Os que não haviam ficado presos em blocos de gelo acabaram ficando presos pelas armadilhas que haviam no chão. Era um puro caos. A Ninja chegou furtiva do lado da Arqueira e pousou a mão em seu ombro, sibilando.

- **Faça como os outros. Apenas mire e atire. Não queria ser melhor que Ethan nesse quesito?**

Hialina mirou em um qualquer. Mal consegue distinguir seu rosto. E então o tempo se expande ao infinito e a percepção de um instante dilata-se até compreender a eternidade. O Ferreiro em quem mirou mexe-se devagar, como que num sonho, e a garota tem todo o tempo do mundo para observar o que acontece. Os dedos da sua mão direita afrouxam-se de repente. A corda que, zunindo, volta à posição de descanso quebra o encanto. E o estalo seco da _Gakkung_ confunde-se com o ganido de dor do homem.

A Arqueira, pasma, vê o Ferreiro levar inutilmente a mão ao peito, com o sangue a escorrer entre seus dedos, denso e vermelho. Ele tomba de lado, cai lentamente, e Hialina não consegue tirar os olhos da cena. Acompanha a parábola da sua queda, assiste à breve agonia, até que o homem suma em uma nuvem brilhante, como se Odin houvesse assoprado-o para longe.

_Blood on blood _

_It's time to say goodnight _

_Release your life _

_And stare into the darkness inside me _

Sangue sobre sangue

Está na hora de dizer boa noite

Libere sua vida

E foque no meu interior obscuro

O tempo pareceu parar por um segundo. E a imagem do Ferreiro caindo por uma flechada sua repetia-se em sua mente. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Olhando para os lados viu outros tombarem, amigos, inimigos, aliados. Não entendia como Gwen, Phil e os outros podiam gostar daquele tipo de coisas. Eles estavam... Matando pessoas! Soltando a _Gakkung_, correu até um canto do salão e sentou-se atrás de uma das armaduras decorativas, apertando a cabeça. Aquela imagem não saía de sua mente.

_Broken down _

_Hurt again _

_You're frightened and trembling _

_Look inside _

_My sacrifice _

_Despair has fallen over me _

_Sell your love, sweet insanity _

Discriminação

Machuque novamente

Você está assustado e trêmulo

Olhe dentro

Meu sacrifício

Desespero caiu sobre mim

Venda o seu amor, doce insanidade

- **Haha, é só isso que podem fazer, **_**Dark Angels**_**? Assim vocês me matam de rir, meus queridos!** – Gwen parecia ter entrado em um louco frenesi de batalha. Equilibrada perfeitamente na cerca de metal baixa que rodeava o Emperium desferia golpes com sua _Shuriken de Fogo Huuma_, lançava _Shurikens_ com precisão nos braços e pernas dos oponentes além de, sempre que tinha tempo, conjurava alguma poderosa magia, como _Lanças Congelantes ou Pétalas Flamejantes_.

Hialina, no entanto, apenas apertava os ouvidos e fechava os olhos com força. Aquilo era insano, e ela não via a hora de acabar.

_The dissolute word _

_That I don't want to know is falling inside me _

_To be freed from all of this _

_I want to quicken my end right now _

A palavra dissoluta

Que eu não quero conhecer está caindo dentro de mim

Para me ver livre de tudo isso

Eu quero botar um fim em tudo agora

O tempo parecia arrastar-se. A noite não acabava nunca. Mesmo que não estivesse vendo ou ouvindo sabia que muito sangue estava sendo derramado, para depois ser vaporizado por aquela estranha nuvem brilhante. Mas aquilo não importava agora. Havia matado uma pessoa. Inocente. Uma pessoa inocente.

- **O que foi, Hialina? Você conseguiu! Um Ferreiro a menos para nos incomodar. Deveria estar orgulhosa do que fez... **– A voz parecia distante e tinha o mesmo tom que Gwen costumava usar. Mas agora parecia ser insana, louca, frenética. A Ninja pareceu gostar de ter visto a Arqueira matar.

_Blood by blood _

_It's time to say good-bye _

_Release your life for me _

_Or you will shiver, till you deliver _

Sangue por sangue

É hora de dizer adeus

Libere a sua vida para mim

Ou você vai tremer, até que você se entregue

As horas passaram, mas, para a Arqueira, pareceram se arrastar. Sentiu um toque suave na mão, no entanto, nem se mexeu. Nem quando foi erguida para cima e colocada nas costas de alguém. Pelo cheiro e pelos cabelos só podia ser Gwen. Queria protestar, gritar, espernear, chamá-la de louca, assassina, mas não tinha vontade. Estava tal qual boneca, escorada nas costas da Ninja, com os olhos entreabertos.

Andaram por muitos corredores, até saírem do palácio. Lá fora, no portão, muitos guerreiros comemoravam. Mas a Arqueira não queria saber de nenhum deles. Até que ouviu uma voz conhecida. Voz essa que acalmou os seus nervos e espírito.

- **Gwen! O que fez com Hialina?**

Era Ethan.

_Now you want me _

_Now you want it all? _

_My blood is cold as ice _

_Let me out and let me die _

Agora você me quer

Agora você quer isso tudo?

Meu sangue é frio como gelo

Deixe-me sair e me deixe morrer

- **Ela estava sendo irreverente, não? Eu dei um jeito, como fiz com você, lembra?** – A voz da Ninja era baixa para a mente de Hialina, baixa e um tanto perigosa. Mas ela não queria saber. Queria estar com Ethan.

_The dissolute word _

_That l don't want to know is falling Inside me _

A palavra dissoluta

Que eu não quero conhecer está caindo dentro de mim

Fez um tremendo esforço para começar a espernear. E choramingava baixo ao mesmo tempo. A Ninja permitiu que ela fosse ao chão, deixando-a ali com cuidado. E, forçando-se ao limite, correu para abraçar o Atirador de Elite à sua frente, chorando contra o seu peito. Depois de tudo que dissera para o moreno, lá estava ele para consolá-la. E abraçá-la de volta.

- **Vamos para casa, Hialina...**

_Blood on blood _

_It's time to say goodnight _

_Release your life _

_And stare into the darkness inside me _

Sangue sobre sangue

Está na hora de dizer boa noite

Libere sua vida

E foque no meu interior obscuro

No entanto, ela não tinha forças para andar. O Atirador de Elite notou isso quando a Arqueira apenas apertou-o para continuar em pé. Com um pequeno suspiro, o moreno pegou-a em seus braços, carregando-a para longe, deixando uma Ninja com a expressão de remorso para trás e todo um clã embasbacado. Além de uma Odalisca enfurecida pelos ciúmes.

- **Eu... Matei...** – A menor murmurou, quando já estavam bem longe do bosque. Apenas a menção daquilo fez com que ela estremecesse e apertasse a capa do mais velho. As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos.

- **Não se preocupe com isso. Você não matou ninguém, Hialina...** – Ethan sussurrou baixo, enquanto a apertava um pouco mais.

- **Mas...**

- **Shhh... Confie em mim. Agora descanse...**

_Blood by blood _

_It's time to say good-bye _

_Release your life for me _

_Or you will shiver, till you delive _

Sangue por sangue

É hora de dizer adeus

Libere a sua vida para mim

Ou você vai tremer, até que você se entregue

E com essas palavras a menor finalmente adormeceu. Ethan ainda parou um pouco para analisar a pupila dormindo em seus braços. Ela era jovem demais para entrar em uma Guerra do Emperium. Poderia ficar traumatizada. Mas ele não iria permitir que isso acontecesse com sua doce Hialina.

* * *

Música: Blood on Blood

Cantora: Anna Tsuchiya

Vídeo: /watch?v=2JJZl7qyIVI

Hope you like it. :3


End file.
